


On Happy (and Unhappy) Accidents

by stolen_pen_name23



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fever, Fever Dreams, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Human Disaster Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Inaccuracies, Mentioned Ahsoka Tano, Nightmares, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Post-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Pre-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Sick Character, Sick Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sickfic, Stabbing, The Force, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolen_pen_name23/pseuds/stolen_pen_name23
Summary: "If he hadn’t accidentally dropped his lightsaber, Obi-Wan Kenobi would not be in this mess. But of course, messes seemed to follow the Jedi master around like lost puppies."In which Obi-Wan gets caught weaponless by some bounty hunters and suffers some injuries. Will Anakin be able to save his former Master and get him to safety before he succumbs to his wounds?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 34
Kudos: 239





	1. The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for typos and inaccuracies. I just love writing hurt/comfort too much :)

If he hadn’t accidentally dropped his lightsaber, Obi-Wan Kenobi would not be in this mess. But of course, messes seemed to follow the Jedi master around like lost puppies. 

Obi-Wan expertly evaded blaster fire as he ran through the crowded streets. He could sense that Anakin was not too far behind him, but the crowds had split them apart enough so that the Jedi master could not keep an eye on his former padawan. 

Most of the bounty hunters had focused their attention on Obi-Wan, which gave Anakin time to snag the lost lightsaber from its place on the dusty ground. Anakin had lost sight of his former Master and tried to tap into the Force to guide him in Obi-Wan’s direction. He began working his way through the panicked crowds so he could return the weapon to his former master, who by now was simply relying on the Force to defend himself from the bounty hunters who were after them this time. 

It was to be expected really. The two Jedi had unwittingly disrupted an illegal spice trade that had ties to the Hutts. The Jedi typically steered clear of the Hutt’s illegal dealings. There were much larger problems in the galaxy than the Hutts. Maybe after the war ended they could do something about it, but for right now, a blind eye was turned.

In truth, Obi-Wan and Anakin hadn’t actually  _ known _ they were sabotaging a Hutt operation, but neither one felt particularly bad about it. It was just a happy accident. Anakin especially seemed to get a joy out of inconveniencing the infamous mafia family, but as he and Obi-Wan tore through the sandy and crowded streets of the small city, his enjoyment of the situation was starting to wear off. 

Of course, Obi-Wan’s own enjoyment of the situation had worn off pretty much as soon as he realized a half dozen of the galaxy’s best bounty hunters were trying to kill him and his former padawan. He weaved his way through the crowd of people on the busy streets before ducking into an alleyway but skidded to a halt as he saw what was in front of him. Three of the bounty hunters had cut him off and were waiting for him in the alley. He turned to run back in the direction he had come from but stopped as the other three bounty hunters approached him from the other side. 

“Oh, hello,” Obi-Wan said in his most charming voice. “Can I help you find someone?”

“Oh no darling, you’re just the man we’re looking for,” a tall woman with a blaster on her hip and an electro-spear in her hands replied. 

As the six bounty hunters circled more tightly around him he took a better look at his opponents. They were all male except for the one female and they were all bigger than him. They each held a variety of blasters, spears and knives and one of them even had a hooked hand. As the circle of bounty hunters encroached him, he gathered the Force around him and then expelled it from his body. The bounty hunters went flying and landed on their backs. Seizing the opportunity, Obi-Wan took off towards the way he came in, running in between two of the hunters. Just as he thought he had escaped, he felt something hard and metallic wrap around his ankle. He crashed to the ground, huffing as the wind was knocked out of him. He yelped in pain as he felt something sharp cut  _ through  _ the leather of his boot and gouge into his ankle. He looked back towards his feet.  _ The man with the hooked hand.  _

Obi-Wan screamed in pain as the bounty hunter ripped the metal appendage from the now mangled ankle. Obi-Wan dragged his legs to his chest and quickly scrambled to his feet. As he put most of his weight on his left foot, he realized quickly that he wasn’t going to be running away anytime soon. He instantly regretted using so much energy on a Force push but gathered the Force around him again anyway.

The bounty hunters didn’t waste any time. They all charged at him at once and he dodged and evaded their attacks with a little less ease than usual. Obi-Wan turned his attention to the female bounty hunter who was shooting blaster bolts at him. With a squeeze of his fist, the blaster was crushed, unable to continue firing at the Jedi.

Obi-Wan was making quick work of the bounty hunters despite being unarmed and having an injured ankle. He had knocked out the man with the hooked hand and another bounty hunter dragged him away. Obi-Wan stole an electro-spear from one of the few remaining bounty hunters and quickly moved to strike, but just as he raised his arms, the female bounty hunter took a long dagger that had been strapped to her thigh and plunged it into Obi-Wan’s gut. She quickly pulled out the blade and aimed to strike again, but then...

_ “NO!” _

In a flash of blinding blue light, Anakin swung his lightsaber through the bounty hunter’s arm. She shrieked in pain as the appendage fell to the ground. She clutched the stump of her arm and backed out of the alley before taking off in a run, leaving the two Jedi and only two bounty hunters left in her wake. 

Obi-Wan had felt the impact of the blade, but his adrenaline was saving him from the extent of the pain. Anakin shoved Obi-Wan’s lightsaber into his hands which he quickly ignited. In unison, the two Jedi held the tips of their lightsabers to the throats of the two remaining bounty hunters. 

_ “Leave us,”  _ Anakin growled, and the two bounty hunters knew it was a threat. They quickly took off running, leaving the pair of Jedi alone in the alleyway. They disengaged their lightsabers and hooked them back on their belts.

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan panted as he staggered backward. He put his weight against the wall and half slid, half-collapsed down to the ground. 

“Master!” 

Adrenaline beginning to fade, Obi-Wan was starting to feel the white-hot pain blossoming from the stab wound. He clutched his hands to his stomach and he felt slippery blood pouring over his fingers. His robes had already darkened with blood and as he looked at the bleeding wound, he remembered why medics always had fallen soldiers look away from their wounds. He suddenly felt dizzy and too hot. 

“Obi-Wan, we need to get back to the ship, we need to get out of here,” Anakin said frantically.

Obi-Wan leaned his head back against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut. He silently wished he had been stabbed with one of the electro spears instead. At least that would have cauterized the wound. Instead, the old-fashioned metal blade left him in danger of bleeding out if he didn’t do something about it. He steadied his breathing and attempted to release some of the pain into the Force. He opened his blue eyes and looked directly into Anakin’s panicked grey ones. 

“Help me up,” Obi-Wan said breathily.

Anakin grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet. Pain flared in his ankle and he remembered the injury from earlier. He tried to steady himself but he was woozy and the injured ankle was throwing him off balance. His knees buckled, but Anakin grabbed him before he could sink to the ground again. He pressed his hands tightly to the wound, trying to staunch the flow of blood. 

While Anakin used the Force to scan their surroundings, Obi-Wan used the Force to scan his body. While the stab wound was deep and bleeding profusely, as far as he could tell, it hadn’t hit any major organs. He analyzed the wound in his ankle and could tell the tendons were not faring too well. He tried to release some of his pain to the Force.

“Come on, Master. The ship is only one click south of here and I don’t sense anyone else looking to hunt us down. Can you make it that far?”

Obi-Wan nodded and took a few cautious steps on his own before he nearly went crashing back to the ground again. Anakin grabbed him before that could happen. Anakin looked down at Obi-Wan’s boots and just now noticed that his right boot was bloody and torn.

“What in the kriffing hells happened to your ankle?”

“I was bested by a wannabe pirate,” he said dryly. 

“I’m going to make fun of you for that later, but for right now we need to get off this planet. Here,” Anakin said as he slung Obi-Wan’s arm over his shoulder. 

Anakin was surprised and concerned by how heavily Obi-Wan was leaning on him. As they hobbled slowly through the city, he only got heavier as his energy waned. 

“Come on, just a little farther, Master.”

Obi-Wan just panted. Anakin was concerned by the lack of sarcastic commentary coming from his former master but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind and focused on getting to the ship. 

Relief coursed through Anakin’s veins as their ship came into view. He was now practically dragging Obi-Wan, but they made their way inside the ship.


	2. Someone's Gotta Do It

Anakin lay Obi-Wan down on the small bunk in the ship and then scrambled to the front of the ship. He set course for Coruscant and returned to Obi-Wan’s side as soon as they entered hyperspace. He quickly assessed Obi-Wan’s condition. He was pale and a thin sheen of sweat lined his brow. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut and his breaths were a little too sharp and a little too fast. 

“How long?” Obi-Wan said through a pained grimace.

“How long until what?”

“Until we get to Coruscant?”

“48 standard hours,” Anakin said, fear lacing his tone. 

Obi-Wan grimaced. He knew he didn’t have that long if he continued bleeding like this. 

“Anakin… I need…” he said brokenly, trying to focus on staying conscious. “I need you to stop the bleeding.”

“What?” Anakin said, confusion and panic coloring his tone. He already knew what Obi-Wan was going to ask, but he didn’t want to hear it.

“I need… I need you to cauterize the wound Anakin,” he ground out. “Use your lightsaber. Be fast but be careful, I’d rather you not slice me in half today. 

“No no no, Master, I can’t do that!”

“If you don’t do it, I’m going to become one with the Force sooner rather than later,” Obi-Wan said, a touch of urgency invading his normally even tone. “Anakin. Please. I need you to do this. I’m sorry, but it has to be you, my hands aren’t steady enough to do it myself right now.”

“Obi-Wan, I don’t know if I…”

“Yes, you can,” Obi-Wan said, cutting him off. 

“Obi-Wan, I…”

“If you don’t, I will die.”

The words were harsh, but they were what Anakin needed to hear. He’d already lost his mother. Ahsoka had abandoned the Jedi order and in doing so, abandoned him. He’d lost countless troopers in the field of battle. The thought of losing Obi-Wan on top of all of that was unthinkable. 

“Fine,” Anakin relented. “But, Master, if I hurt you…”

“It’s alright Anakin. Just get it over with.”

“Alright,” Anakin said under his breath, more to himself than to Obi-Wan. 

He helped Obi-Wan shed his robe and his shirt, leaving him in his trousers and his now destroyed pair of boots. 

“Here, bite on this,” Anakin said, handing Obi-Wan a leather belt.

Anakin did his best to center himself and calm his breathing. He then ignited his lightsaber and very carefully positioned it. As gingerly as he could, he pressed the tip of the saber to the wound and tried to ignore Obi-Wan’s muffled and pained screams. 

Anakin quickly disengaged his lightsaber and clipped it back to his belt. The wound was burnt and grisly, but it looked like he successfully cauterized it.

“Are you alright Master?” Anakin said, worry coloring his tone. 

Obi-Wan’s chest rose and fell rapidly in succession with his quick breaths. Tears of pain had escaped his tightly closed eyes. He lay there quietly for a moment, trying to get control of his breathing. Exhaustion colored his features.

“Master?” Anakin prodded again.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan croaked, his voice hoarse. “I’m fine. Thank you.”

Anakin quickly grabbed a water bottle and held it to Obi-Wan’s lips. He drank from it gratefully. He lay back down and sighed deeply, undoubtedly exhausted from the events of the day and from the amount of blood he had lost. 

“Obi-Wan, I need to look at your ankle.”

Obi-Wan nodded his consent and Anakin got to work gently pulling the boot off of the injured ankle. The cuff of his pants and his white sock had been dyed red with blood. Anakin pulled off the sock and rolled up the pant leg and gasped at what he saw. 

“That bad huh?” Obi-Wan asked.

There was a harsh puncture wound in the soft flesh between Obi-wan’s ankle and Achilles tendon, and it was clear that the Achilles tendon had been partially torn.

“How were you even able to stand on this?” Anakin said incredulously.

“Well if you recall, I did spend a good portion of our return to the ship leaning on you.”

Anakin continued to shake his head in disbelief. “Still…” 

Anakin got to work carefully cleaning the wound as best he could. The ship was barren of medical supplies, but he did his best to clean it out with water and a few clean washcloths. 

“You should get some rest, Master.”

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. “Wake me if you need help with something.”

“Of course, Master,” Anakin said, fighting back the urge to roll his eyes. 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and his breathing evened out. Anakin threw a white blanket over Obi-Wan and returned to the ship’s cockpit. 


	3. I Only Wanted You

Anakin was dozing quietly in the pilot’s chair when he was awoken by a harsh flare in the Force. On his feet and now wide awake, he assessed the ship. Everything seemed to be fine. It was still flying steadily through hyperspace. If the ship was fine then why had the Force woken him up?

Then he remembered.

“Obi-Wan?” he called out tentatively as he made his way back towards the bunks. He quickened his pace when he received no response. 

As he entered the small space, he first noticed the white blanket he had thrown over Obi-Wan was now discarded on the ground. Obi-Wan was still bare-chested, and Anakin could see a thin sheen of sweat layered on his skin. He was tossing his head back and forth fitfully, turning his strawberry-blond hair into a spiky, matted mess.

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin said softly.

“No, no please,” Obi-Wan muttered in his sleep. “Don’t take him, he’s all I have left.  _ Please. _ ” 

Now Anakin was unsettled. He had never heard his Master beg like that. Not for  _ anything.  _ He rushed to his side and knelt next to him. He put a hand on Obi-Wan’s forehead. He was burning up. 

“Master, wake up,” Anakin said gently.

“Don’t take him,” Obi-Wan repeated in a small whine.

Anakin reached through their bond.

_ Master, wake up.  _

Obi-Wan’s brow furrowed but he gave no other indication he was waking up.

_ Come on Obi-Wan, please open your eyes for me. _

This seemed to get through.

Obi-Wan slowly blinked his eyes open. “Ani?” he questioned quietly, his voice hoarse.

Anakin practically recoiled at the nickname. Obi-Wan hadn’t called him that in years. The last time had been when he was severely injured on another wayward mission of theirs. While it was endearing, it wasn’t a good sign. 

“Yeah Obi-Wan, it’s me,” Anakin finally said after he noticed the confusion in Obi-Wan’s glassy eyes. 

“I won’t let them take you, Ani,” Obi-Wan said weakly, but there was determination in his voice. 

Anakin had no idea what Obi-Wan was talking about, but he thought it was a better idea just to go along with him than to argue with him or question him.

“I know, Master.”

“You’re  _ my  _ Padawan,” he said protectively. 

“Of course, Master.” 

He needed to get Obi-Wan’s temperature down. Anakin got up to go get a cool washcloth.

“Stay,” Obi-Wan said quietly. “Please.”

“I’m not leaving. I just need to get something, I’ll be right back, I promise.”

Obi-Wan nodded reluctantly. 

It didn’t take long for Anakin to return with a cool, damp washcloth. He put it on Obi-Wan’s forehead and he seemed to relax just a little. Anakin then examined the stab wound. The burned skin was red and inflamed. Streaks of red spread out from the wound. It was already infected. That explained the fever then. 

In the time Anakin was examining the wound, Obi-Wan’s eyes cleared up a little bit and he was looking intently at his former padawan.

“Anakin?” he questioned quietly. 

Sensing the moment of clarity, Anakin jumped at the opportunity. “How do you feel, Obi-Wan?” 

“I’ve had better days.”

Anakin grimaced in sympathy.

“You should drink some water,” Anakin said, handing him a small water bottle. 

“Thank you, Anakin.”

“Master, you…” Anakin cut himself off. “Nevermind.” Obi-Wan was already looking like he could fall back asleep at any moment and he wanted him to get some rest. 

“What is it, Anakin?”

“It’s not important, you should just rest.”

“It was clearly important enough for you to want to question me about it.”

“Fine,” Anakin said. “You were talking in your sleep. You said you weren’t going to let them take me. What were you talking about?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes darkened. 

“It’s not important, Anakin.”

“You  _ literally just said _ my question was important.” 

“Your questions  _ are _ important, my fever dreams are not.”

Now Anakin was curious.

“Were you dreaming about something that happened?”

“Yes, Anakin, I was.”

“I don’t remember anyone trying to take me from you,” Anakin stated, but Obi-Wan could tell the statement was laced with a question. He was too tired to fight Anakin on this one.

“When you were my brand new Padawan, the council threatened to take you from me. They said I wasn’t ready – that you would be too much for me. I begged them to let me keep you. I eventually got my way,” Obi-Wan’s gaze turned far away. “They were probably right. I was being selfish, you probably would have been better off with a different, more experienced Master. But you were all I had left of Qui-Gon. I promised him I would teach you everything he taught me. More than that, I  _ didn’t want _ to let you go. I  _ couldn’t _ let you go.” 

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan in shock. He had no idea the council wanted to separate him from Obi-Wan.

“You… you fought for me?” Anakin stammered, emotion suddenly overwhelming him. 

Now Obi-Wan looked surprised. “Yes, Anakin, of course I fought for you.”

“When did this happen? Why wasn’t I aware of this?”

“Because you were unconscious.”

“What? When?”

“Remember when you snuck out of the temple? It was pouring rain, you got lost, but you were found by some less than pleasant people in the lower levels of Coruscant. I looked everywhere for you before I found you. When I took you back to the temple, the Council accused me of being, at best, incapable of handling a padawan and, at worst, actively negligent.” 

Anakin did remember this incident. It had been so early in his apprenticeship he had buried the memory. Guilt flooded Anakin’s side of the bond he still shared with Obi-Wan

“Obi-Wan, I don’t know what to say. I’m so sorry you had to go through that because of me. I should have listened to you more.”

“Can I get that in writing?” Obi-Wan smirked.

Anakin let out a harsh laugh, “Not this time old man.” 

They sat in comfortable silence for a minute. Obi-Wan was already starting to drift back to sleep before Anakin interrupted him. 

“Master?”

“Yes, my former Paadawan?”

“You’re wrong.”

“Pardon?”

“You’re wrong. I wouldn’t have been better off with a different Master. I only ever wanted you.” 

Warmth spread through both sides of their bond. 

“Thank you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said quietly.

“Rest now, Master. We still have a long way to go before we make it to Coruscant.”

Obi-Wan didn’t need to be told twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently working on a companion piece that explores this incident in more depth! Stay tuned :)


	4. Decline

They were still a good 12 hours away from Coruscant and Obi-Wan had gotten worse. Obi-Wan shivered profusely even though his skin was hot to the touch and he was wrapped tightly in the white blanket. Anxiety crowded Anakin’s mind. 

_ Hang in there, Master. _

Anakin once again lamented the lack of medical supplies on the ship. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes fluttered open and landed on Anakin. They were glassy and far away.

“Hey Obi-Wan,” Anakin said gently. “How do you feel?”

“I don’t... I don’t feel good,” he said weakly. “I feel sick.”

Anakin’s anxiety built even more. He levitated a small trash can to himself just in case. 

Anakin pressed a bottle of water to Obi-Wan’s lips. He drank a few sips, but only after a few minutes, he was throwing up the meager contents of his stomach. The action aggravated the stab wound and he groaned in pain as he lay back down on the small bunk. 

Anakin put another damp washcloth on Obi-Wan’s forehead, but he knew it was of little help. His Master needed medicine and he needed it soon. 

_ I’ll be alright Anakin. Honestly, your worry is so loud in the Force sometimes.  _

_ Sorry Master. _

Obi-Wan sent a wave of reassurance through their bond. Anakin scoffed.

_ What is it? _

_ I’m the one who should be comforting you. _

_ A Master’s work is never done. _

Anakin couldn’t stop the wave of sadness that came over him and splashed through his bond with Obi-Wan.

_ Anakin, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.  _

_ It’s okay. You’re feverish, you’re excused. _

_ She didn’t leave because of you. You have to know it wasn’t your fault.  _

_ I know Master.  _

_ You were a great Master to her. _

_ Well, I just remembered everything you taught me and ignored it. _

_ Oh, believe me, I know.  _

Anakin shot Obi-Wan a half-smile. 

“Get some rest,” Anakin said out loud. “I’m going to keep an eye on the autopilot. Let me know if you need me.”

“Thank you, Padawan.”

Anakin didn’t bother correcting him. 

* * *

Roughly twelve hours later, Anakin was landing the ship in the temple’s loading dock. He lowered the ramp and motioned to Rex and a few other clones who were waiting for them.

“Good afternoon, General Skywalker,” Rex said in greeting. “How was your…”   
  


“I need help,” Anakin said quickly, cutting him off. “Obi… General Kenobi needs medical attention now.”

Rex sent some clones to the halls of healing to alert the healers of their incoming patient. Rex then followed Anakin on board the small ship. The sight laid out before him was not a good one. He was so pale. If Rex could not see the rise and fall of the General’s chest, he would have thought him dead. 

Together the General and Commander slung Obi-Wan’s arms over each of their shoulders and began carrying him to the halls of healing. Rex could feel the heat rolling off of Obi-Wan’s skin in waves.

Anxiety tightened in his chest. General Kenobi was the only other Jedi he had really worked with besides General Skywalker.  _ And Ahsoka _ he thought wistfully. 

He banished the thought of the former Commander from his mind and he let his thoughts circle back to Kenobi. He  _ liked  _ Kenobi. He knew he was kind and that he cared deeply for his clone troopers despite being one of the most powerful Jedi in the order. He was an excellent strategist and formidable warrior. He knew the Republic’s war effort would take a massive hit if they were to lose General Kenobi. He also knew General Skywalker would be lost without his former Master turned best friend and brother in all but blood – especially so soon after Ahsoka’s departure. 

He shook the dark thoughts away and focused on carrying Obi-Wan through the long halls of the Jedi temple. It wasn’t often that clones went into the temple, but he figured this could be an exception. The concerned eyes of various Jedi, young and old, landed on them but he ignored it. He focused on taking General Kenobi’s weight and getting to the healers. 

When they made it to the halls of healing, Rex watched silently as the scene unfolded before him. A tall Twi-Lek healer helped General Skywalker lay General Kenobi down on a stretcher. Skywalker frantically explained the situation and what had happened. The Twi-Lek looked concerned as she started taking Kenobi’s vitals.

As the Jedi Knight and the Jedi healer talked, Rex was getting antsy. He knew the Jedi would never kick him out of their temple, but he couldn’t help but feel like he just didn’t belong here. 

“General Skywalker, permission to return to  _ The Resolute _ ?” Rex asked during a lull in the conversation.

“Granted. I’ll let you and Commander Cody know if anything changes.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Rex returned to  _ The Resolute _ and tried not to think about what would happen to his General if General Kenobi didn’t pull through. 


	5. Still There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last short, little chapter! Thanks so much for reading and stay tuned for the companion fic, coming soon!

After hours of worrying and pacing in the waiting area of the halls of healing, Vokara Che had finally allowed Anakin to come see Obi-Wan. 

After running a scan, Vokara had determined that the stab wound would not need surgery as the knife had not nicked any organs or anything else important. The wound in his ankle would require extensive bacta treatments and he would be relieved of duty for a few weeks, but it would heal back to normal soon. The biggest problem facing Obi-Wan had been the infection he was fighting. The healers cleaned and bandaged the wound more professionally. They also started pumping him full of antibiotics and fever reducers. When Obi-Wan’s fever finally broke, Anakin was allowed in to see him. 

He was still very pale and he was fast asleep, but Anakin was comforted by the steady beeping of the heart monitor. He sat by his friend's side and held his hand until he dozed off to the steady pace of Obi-Wan’s breathing. 

* * *

Obi-Wan felt like he had been run over by a speeder. His whole body ached, but the pain was sharper in his stomach. He groaned and held his free hand over the wound.

_ My free hand?  _ He thought to himself in confusion.

He then looked down and saw that his right hand was attached to the hand of his former padawan who was now soundly asleep. His head was laying on the edge of Obi-Wan’s bed and he fondly carded his free hand through Anakin’s dark wavy hair. Anakin nuzzled into the touch before realization seemed to seep through his sleep-addled brain. He shot his head up and looked directly at Obi-Wan.

“Master!” 

“‘ello, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said hoarsely. 

Anakin quickly poured Obi-Wan a glass of water, which he accepted gratefully. 

“Are you alright? How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Obi-Wan said. It wasn’t a lie. He  _ did  _ feel better than he had. But his body still felt achy and his ankle and the stab wound were giving him a lot of pain. He attempted to sit up, but in doing so, he aggravated the wound in his stomach. He clutched his middle and let out a pained gasp.

“Master?” Anakin questioned, panic coloring his tone. “I’m going to get Master Che, she’ll get you more pain meds.”

“No, don’t,” Obi-Wan panted. “They dull my connection to the Force.”

“If you’re going to heal, your body will need rest and in order to get rest you will need to be out of pain,” Master Che interrupted as she entered the room. “Awake so soon are we? I wasn’t expecting you to come around for a few more hours.”

“I’ve always been an overachiever,” Obi-Wan said with a wry smile.

“And it seems this time you have achieved a pretty bad stab wound and a gnarly ankle injury.”

“It would seem.”

Vokara Che took Obi-Wan’s vitals. 

“You are doing a little better. I’m going to give you some pain reducers, they’ll make you drowsy, but that’s what your body needs right now.”

As it was, Obi-Wan didn’t have the energy to fight her on this one. “Fine, but I won’t be happy about it.”

“I would expect nothing less.”

Master Che administered the painkillers through his IV line. “I want to keep him another night, just to make sure that infection goes away, and then you can take him back to his quarters. Can you do me a favor and please just make sure he actually gets some rest?”

“Of course, Master Che.”

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes at the two people having a conversation about him as though he weren’t there. He would have said something about it, but the painkillers were kicking in fast and they were starting to make him feel as though he  _ weren’t _ actually there. 

Obi-Wan vaguely felt Vokara Che’s Force presence get further away as she left the room. He latched onto Anakin’s Force presence and tried to focus on it, resisting the drugs flooding his system and weakening his connection to the Force. 

“It’s alright Obi-Wan. Let go. The Force will be here when you wake up.”

Obi-Wan ignored Anakin’s rare spout of logic and reasoning and instead zeroed in on his bond with Anakin even further. 

“I’ll  _ also _ still be here,” Anakin said with a smirk.

Obi-Wan sent one final wave of warmth through their bond before he let go of the connection and allowed himself to fall into a deep and dreamless sleep.


End file.
